once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was announced on May 10, 2013.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/05/10/once-upon-a-time-renewed-season-3_n_3166318.html Filming began on July 11, 2013https://twitter.com/joshdallas/status/355176335825588224 and lasted until April 3, 2014.http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Season Three premiered on September 29, 2013 with "The Heart of the Truest Believer", and ended with "Snow Drifts" immediately followed by "There's No Place Like Home" on May, 11, 2014. New Characters *Peter Pan *Little John *Roland *Tinker Bell *Devin *Liam *Ariel *Prince Eric *Ursula *Malcolm *Eric *Medusa *Friar Tuck *Walsh *Wicked Witch of the West *Friar Tuck *Little John *Robin Hood *Zelena *Rapunzel *Lumiere *Roland *Tinker Bell *Black Beard *Glinda *Dorothy *Neal Nolan *Elsa Recast Characters *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Casting Returning Cast Members Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Parker Croft as Felix *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Dylan Schmid as Baelfire *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny *Freya Tingley as Wendy *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee/William Smee *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Rose McGowan as young Cora *Eva Allan as Princess Eva *Anastasia Griffith as Princess Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Alex Zahara as King Midas *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy/Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc/Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey/Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful/Bashful *Christie Laing as Marian *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French New Cast Members *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood/Robin Hood *Jason Burkart as Little John/Little John *Raphael Alejandro as Roland/Roland *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell/Tinker Bell *Bernard Curry as Liam *Skyler Gisondo as Devin *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Gil McKinney as Prince Eric/Eric *Yvette Nicole Brown as Ursula (Voice) *James Immekus as Keychain *Matt Kane as Glasses *Stephen Lord as Malcolm *Marilyn Manson as The Shadow (Voice) *Wyatt Oleff as young Rumplestiltskin *Christopher Gorham as Walsh *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck/Friar Tuck *Rebecca Mader as Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena *Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel *Henri Lubatti as Lumiere *Charles Mesure as Black Beard *Eric Lange as Prince Leopold *Sunny Mabrey as Glinda *Matreya Scarrwener as Dorothy *Abby Ross as young Emma Lineup Changes *Meghan Ory is now billed as "guest starring" when she appears. *Michael Raymond-James is now billed as "starring". *Parker Croft is now billed as "guest starring". *Eric Keenleyside is now billed as "co-starring". Videos Once Upon a Time Season 3 Hook Trailer Comic Con 2013 Once Upon a Time Panel Part I Comic Con 2013 Once Upon a Time Panel Part II Expert Showcase Special Edition - Once Upon A Time Once Upon a Time Season 3 Jennifer Morrison Interview Wicked Witch Watch 2014 Once upon a time bloopers season 3 Episodes Air Dates *'United States:' September 29, 2013 - May 11, 2014 *'Germany:' July 29, 2014 - December 23, 2014 *'Italy:' March 25, 2014 - August 19, 2014 *'United Kingdom:' March 14, 2015https://twitter.com/ABCStudiosUK/status/576461662380793856/photo/1 References Category:Season 3